Extraction of uranium from seawater is an area of interest as a means to provide a stable and economic supply of fuel for nuclear reactors. Amidoxime-based polymer adsorbents have been extensively studied for the last several decades as the most promising approach for sequestering uranium from seawater because of their high uranium adsorption capacities.